


Not Afraid

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [23]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega Wonpil, Sungpil finally consummates their mating, Wonpil rides Sungjin, Wonpil wants to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil tries one last time to make him and Sungjin a normal omega and alpha couple.





	Not Afraid

Wonpil let Sungjin press him back into the pillow, the alpha hovering over him. 

This was familiar, something that they did often. Sungjin’s lips were gentle, yet insistent and Wonpil felt those telltale signs of arousal in his tummy. Sungjin’s scent smelled heavily of sandalwood, his natural pine melding with it, creating a woodsy smell in the room. 

It was dizzying almost, overwhelming him in all the right ways. 

Sungjin’s hips every so often would jump, brushing against Wonpil’s and Wonpil felt that urge rise in him that he often got, but rarely acted on. 

He and Sungjin still had yet to consummate their mating, and with the failure of their last attempt during Wonpil’s last heat, Sungjin had been afraid to even try again and to tell the truth, Wonpil had been frightened of it too. 

But it felt right, started feeling good, and Wonpil wanted one last try. 

“Hyung, I want, I want to,” Wonpil said and Sungjin pulled away, his eyes searching Wonpil’s face. 

“You want to do what Wonpil?” He asked and Wonpil swallowed. 

“I want to- be intimate with you,” Wonpil said and Sungjin gave him a soft smile before trailing his lips down Wonpil’s neck and chest. 

Wonpil watched as he went lower, his lips pressing into the indent of his hip. 

“No,” He said as he realized that Sungjin was just going to do what he normally did. 

It always felt nice, but that wasn’t what Wonpil wanted right now. 

Sungjin stopped immediately, his head peeking up as he gauged Wonpil’s reaction. 

“What’s the matter?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil closed his eyes, feeling his heart thud in his chest. 

He wasn’t afraid, and he wasn’t embarrassed, but at the same time, that was the closest he could explain how he was feeling. 

“I want you in me, like, you know,” Wonpil said and he watched as Sungjin processed his words. 

“But we haven’t-” He said Wonpil nodded. 

“I know, but I want to try, and if I don’t like it,” Wonpil started and Sungjin nodded.

“We stop, no questions asked, no hesitation,” Sungjin said and Wonpil smiled.

He loved how thoughtful his alpha was. 

“But- I have an idea, a stipulation?” Sungjin said and Wonpil nodded. 

Sungjin was always so accommodating to him, it was the least he could do.

“I want you to be on top,” Sungjin said and Wonpil leaned up. 

“But I’m the omega, I’m not supposed to-” Wonpil said and Sungjin leaned his head against Wonpil’s forehead. 

“It doesn’t matter who is what, and I’m not saying I want you in me, although if that’s what you wanted, we could do it, I just- I’d feel better if you were on top,” He said and Wonpil nodded. 

“Oh- okay,” He said before pushing at Sungjin’s shoulders. Sungjin laid back and Wonpil climbed onto his lap with a giddy laugh. 

“Like this hyung?” He asked and Sungjin placed his hand on Wonpil’s hip, caressing it gently. 

“Perfect,” He said before leaning up and kissing Wonpil. 

Wonpil felt Sungjin’s fingers near his hole and he relaxed, letting his alpha prep him as they kissed. 

They’d done this before, he’d cum like this before, and he probably could again, although he’d never been on top before, so that was different. 

“Okay, it’s all up to you now, okay piri? You’re in control, move how and when you’d like,” He said and Wonpil nodded, sinking down onto the man. 

“Oh,” Wonpil breathed out and He could feel Sungjin tense under him. 

“Are you okay? Is it okay?” He asked and Wonpil nodded. 

He’d never- he’d never felt like this before. 

It wasn’t scary, there was no one holding him down, no one looming over him and pushing into him. 

He was on top, he was in charge, he was moving around Sungjin and there were no tears, no pain, no blood. 

“It’s great, is it okay for you?” He asked the alpha who was still looking up at him in adoration. 

“It's perfect,” Sungjin said and Wonpil smiled back down at the alpha before moving his hips again, setting the pace. 

Wonpil laid beside Sungjin, his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

He’d never- he’d never thought that it could be like that, that it could actually feel good, that he’d be able to do that. 

“Thank you,” Sungjin whispered and Wonpil looked up at him.

“What are you thanking me for?” He asked and Sungjin kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you for trusting me with your heart, for forgiving me after I fucked up so bad, thank you for loving me back,” Sungjin whispered and Wonpil straddled Sungjin so that he could look the alpha in the eyes. 

“I love you so much, I- thank you for taking care of me, for loving me, for staying with me through it all,” Wonpil said, feeling his eyes start to mist with tears. 

He didn’t understand how Sungjin could have ever loved someone like him as much as he did. 

The alpha loved Wonpil so much and stayed much longer than any normal alpha would have. 

Wonpil didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like him. 

“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you Wonpil, not the other way around. You’ve never hurt me, never done anything wrong to me. But you know that you didn’t do anything wrong, no matter what happened to you, you didn’t deserve it,” Sungjin assured him and Wonpil nodded, tucking his nose into Sungjin’s neck, inhaling his woodsy scent. 

“Thank you for loving me,” Wonpil whispered and Sungjin wrapped his arms around the omega, squeezing him tight. 

After that, things changed for the pair. Being intimate made them closer. It wasn’t as if sex was something that was missing from their life, and it wasn’t as if there weren’t other ways to become close to each other, but it felt like a barrier had been lifted. 

A lot of the things that Wonpil feared about the alpha no longer made him afraid anymore. 

It wasn’t as if he was cured, and he didn’t still think about the things that happened to him, because that wasn’t the case. But, Wonpil no longer feared what Sungjin would do to him because Sungjin had proved that he would do anything for him. 

Sungjin and Wonpil made love in their own way, Wonpil on top, and they were happy, satisfied even. 

Everything was perfect.

Of course, things never stay perfect in Wonpil’s life.

Wonpil curled up on the couch, Sungjin’s sweater draping his frame. He’d been more attached to the alpha’s scent in the last couple of weeks, which of course he’d been, they’d been on each other constantly. 

Wonpil had been feeling weird lately, wonky even. 

It was a week out from his next heat, so he was expecting that he’d be feeling kind of sick, but not like this. He was hazy almost, and he’d felt like this before, but it was back when he was at JYP when he was taking so many different medications. 

Dowoon was curled up on the couch with him, playing his videogames that Wonpil had never really been interested in. 

“I don’t feel good,” Wonpil complained, pressing his face into Dowoon’s lap. 

“Hyung, you made me lose,” He pouted and Wonpil stuck his bottom lip out.

“Pay attention to me,” Wonpil complained and Dowoon put his controller down, giving Wonpil attention while complaining that he was the maknae, not him. 

Though technically, Wonpil had been the maknae first, he didn’t say anything.

“What’s wrong,hyung?” , Dowoon asked and Wonpil sighed. 

“I just don’t feel good. I’ve been really nauseous lately, and my head hurts, and my back hurts, and I just- something is not right, you know?” Wonpil explained and Dowoon nodded. 

“Maybe it’s the flu? Have you ever felt like this before?” Dowoon asked and Wonpil nodded. 

“Yeah, when I was on those scent blockers, remember when I got really sick?” Wonpil asked and Dowoon frowned at him. 

“But you’re not on those things anymore, because you’re allergic to them,” Dowoon said and Wonpil nodded. 

“Yeah but that wasn’t the only-” 

Wonpil froze as he realized something. 

That wasn’t the only reason he had been sick.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe it is just the flu,” He said and Dowoon pressed his hands against Wonpil’s face. 

“I hope you feel better hyung,” He said and Wonpil sighed. 

“What are you hiding from me?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil turned quickly to see the alpha standing behind him. 

He should have been paying attention, should have noticed the alpha behind him. 

“Nothing, how could I- what would I be hiding from you?” Wonpil asked and Sungjin raised an eyebrow, crooking his fingers towards Wonpil. 

“Come here please,” He said and Wonpil sighed, stalking into Sungjin’s arms. 

“Why would I hide anything from you?” Wonpil asked and Sungjin just gave him a scrutinizing stare. 

“You tell me,” Sungjin said simply. 

“I’m not hiding anything from you,” Wonpil lied and Sungjin cleared his throat. 

“If you’re not hiding anything from me, why are you changing your scent? You’ve been using a scent suppressant spray, which you shouldn’t be using because you’re allergic to them,” Sungjin said and Wonpil shook his head. 

“This one is hypoallergenic,” Wonpil said and Sungjin rolled his eyes. 

“That’s beside the point Wonpil, you’re hiding something from me, and I just want to know why. What did I do to make you lose trust in me?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“You- it’s not you, it’s me,” Wonpil said, stepping out of his arms around Sungjin. 

Wonpil went to the bathroom and Sungjin followed, watching as the omega grabbed a cloth and wiped it at his neck.

“Smell me,” Wonpil said and Sungjin pressed his nose into Wonpil’s neck. 

He inhaled deeply before getting closer, smelling again, his arms wrapping tightly around Wonpil as he inhaled. 

“Why- why would you hide this from me?” Sungjin asked and Wonpil cleared his throat. 

“You’re not- you’re not mad at me?” He asked and Wonpil shook his throat. 

“Why would I be mad that you’re pregnant?” He asked and Wonpil looked at him.

“Because I didn’t- we didn’t discuss children,” Wonpil said and Sungjin shook his head. 

“You told me that you wanted to have my children, has something changed?” He asked and Wonpil shook his head. 

“No, nothing changed, I just- I know it’s my duty, but I was afraid that because you didn’t tell me you were ready, that you weren’t ready, and maybe you wouldn’t want this,  _ me _ ,” Wonpil said and Sungjin shook his head, lifting Wonpil off the ground and spinning him. 

“Of course I want this, I want you. There is nothing you could do that would ever make me not want you! I’m so happy Pil-ah,” Sungjin said and Wonpil smiled. 

He didn’t want to hope too much, but maybe he was finally getting his happy ending.   



End file.
